Un Cuento de Dos Hermanos
by Writer65
Summary: La historia de "Five Nights at Freddy" desde el trágico suceso de 1983... Mal Summary. Pasen y lean.


_1983:_

-¡¿Qué has hecho, que has hecho?!-grito la mama de Jeremy mientras empujaba a su hijo mayor, quien junto a sus amigos había metido a su hermano menor, Michael, en la boca de FredBear.

Unos hombres, incluyendo el padre de los niños, estaban tratando de abrir la mandíbula del animatrónico, la boca estaba llena de sangre y de pedazos del cráneo y cerebro del niño.

-Yo… yo… solo estaba jugando-dijo Jeremy, todavía no podía creer lo que había hecho, el jamás había querido hacerle daño a su hermano, era solo que…

Los hombres lograron abrir la boca, la madre volteo a ver y se horrorizo, cayo de rodillas en el suelo y comenzó a llorar, nadie se molestó en llamar una ambulancia, la cabeza de Michael había sido aplastada, triturada, su cerebro estaba por todas partes.

-Dios.

Los presentes gritaron horrorizados, los empleados comenzaron a sacar a los niños, quedarían traumados de por vida si veían esa escena, mientras que los padres de Jeremy quedaron petrificados, y Jeremy, y Jeremy…

No se sintió lo más remotamente culpable…

…

Jeremy y sus amigos no fueron juzgados, después de todo, había sido un accidente, sin embargo hubo un registro y sus rostros se quedaron en la base de datos de la policía, el funeral de Michael fue una semana después del siniestro y la pizzería cerro, el animatronico de FredBear fue destruido y los demás fueron puestos en el sótano del local.

Los padres de Jeremy y Michael quedaron traumatizados por el suceso y fueron internados en un hospital mental, mientras que Jeremy se fue a vivir con sus tíos, quienes lo odiaban por lo que le había hecho a su hermano menor, Michael había muerto a la tierna edad de seis años, y su hermano de catorce años lo había asesinado, Jeremy odio su estadía en esa mugrienta granja, pero algo que odiaba más…

Eran las noches.

Su cuarto tenía dos puertas, una en cada lado de la habitación, como el de Michael, de hecho, su cuarto se parecía mucho al de su hermano, por las noches, se podía escuchar al perro ladrar, luego de eso se escuchaban pasos por el corredor, pasos mecánicos, y al parecer Jeremy era el único que los escuchaba, tomaba su linterna y se asomaba al pasillo, y ahí estaban.

En el pasillo izquierdo estaba el pollo, pero no era como el de la pizzería, solo tenía un ojo rojo abierto, sus dientes parecían clavos y su cupcake tenía dientes, en el pasillo derecho estaba el conejo, al igual que el pollo tenía sus dientes afilados, y este tenía garras. En su closet, el zorro se ocultaba, debajo de su cama estaba el oso, pero ese tenía "mini-osos" que se subían en su cama para avisarle al líder que podía salir.

Pero lo peor de todo, era cuando llegaba el final de la semana…

El maldito FredBear llegaba, no solo su mandíbula era la más grande, sino que tenía dos, una en su estómago, sus garras eran cuchillos y lo peor de todo, le recordaba a su hermano.

Jeremy odiaba a su hermano, nunca lo quiso, ahora que se daba cuenta, no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho, Michael se lo merecía, se sentía bien por haberlo hecho…

Pero aún no había tenido suficiente, no…

Jeremy había descubierto como deshacerse de los muñecos, así que iba a aguantar todo lo que pudiera, porque aún no estaba satisfecho, porque quería más…

Quería matar aún más…

 _1987:_

Cuatro años después Jeremy regreso a su pueblo natal, y mucho mejor, la pizzería había re-abierto, con mejores animatronicos para evitar el mismo "accidente", estaban buscando empleados, así que Jeremy no lo dudo dos veces, hizo su solicitud de empleo y le dieron el trabajo.

Jeremy volvió a sentirse como en casa, lo que no esperaba, era que también le dieran el turno de noche, de la medianoche a las seis de la mañana Jeremy tenía que quedarse en la oficina, con las cámaras de seguridad vigilaba el restaurante, o más bien, se cuidaba las espaldas, pues la pesadilla que había experimentado cuando era adolescente, volvía atormentarlo.

Los muñecos habían vuelto por él, pero esta vez no eran solo cinco, sino diez, los modelos toys, los viejos modelos, Foxy, Mangle y la Marioneta, el que más odiaba era la marioneta, su cara inexpresiva le recordaba a su estúpido hermano menor, del que creía haberse deshecho hace años.

Pero Jeremy no iba a darse por vencido, no hasta que cumpliera su objetivo, aguanto toda la semana, y antes de irse, robo el traje de Freddy Dorado, al día siguiente iba a ver un cumpleaños, la mejor opción posible, Jeremy ya había hecho su plan, y solo iba a necesitar una distracción, por fin las posibilidades estaban a su favor, pues los muñecos tenían reconocimiento facial, y su rostro y el de sus amigos había quedado en los archivos de la policía, por eso los muñecos iban por el en la noche, ahora usaría ese elemento a su favor, solo uno de sus amigos seguía viviendo en la ciudad, era todo lo que necesitaba, una noche antes del cumpleaños llamo a su amigo y le dijo que se verían al día siguiente en la pizzería, a pesar de que su amigo se reusaba, termino aceptando.

El día del cumpleaños, Jeremy se puso el disfraz de Freddy Dorado, y comenzó a hablar con los niños, eran cinco en total, Jeremy les dijo que tenía muchas sorpresas para ellos, dulces y muchas diversiones, los niños estaban entusiasmados, querían seguirlo, pero los padres no les quitaban el ojo, después de todo, nadie quería que se repitiera el horrible suceso de hace algunos años, pero…

Sí que iba a volver a pasar.

Pues el amigo de Jeremy llego a la pizzería y lo estuvo buscando por todas partes, pero no pudo encontrarlo, por desgracia para él, le dio la espalda a Mangle, el animatronico que era un Foxy femenino, Mangle identifico al amigo, y creyendo que quería herir a un niño, ataco al amigo, mordiéndolo en la cabeza.

Eso desato el caos, la mordida no había sido tan potente como la del 83, pero el amigo perdió su lóbulo frontal.

Jeremy aprovecho la oportunidad, corrió hacia los cinco niños y les dijo que tenían que seguirlo, que solo el los iba a poder poner a salvo, los niños asustados le hicieron caso y comenzaron a seguirlo, el los llevo al cuarto de reparación de muñecos, ahí cerró la puerta y saco el cuchillo que había llevado escondido todo el día en el traje…

Luego…

Disfruto sin compasión.

El alboroto de afuera ahogo los gritos de los niños, así que nadie escucho la masacre…

Escondió los cuerpos en los muñecos y luego se retiró, quemo el traje de Freddy Dorado y se fue, por mucho tiempo, parecía que se había salido con la suya…

…

Los muñecos seguían viniendo, en pesadillas, no dejaban a Jeremy dormir en paz, no era el remordimiento por lo que había hecho, no se arrepentía por nada de lo que había hecho, pero aun así los malditos muñecos regresaban para atormentarlo, ya habían pasado años desde el asesinato y de la mordida, la pizzería había sido cerrada y reabierta de nuevo.

Desde que había pasado eso, Jeremy había tenido pesadillas de nuevo, y no lo soportaba, quería dormir de nuevo, llegó a la conclusión que para poder dormir en paz, tendría que deshacerse del problema.

La pizzería, después de unas semanas, dijo que iba a cerrar definitivamente, por lo que Jeremy aprovecho para colarse en el restaurante con una caja de herramientas, después de eso, fue hasta el comedor donde estaban los animatronicos, y como si estuviera repitiendo el terrible asesinato que había cometido hace años, destruyo a los muñecos, los hizo pedazos, trizas, descargó toda su ira sobre ellos, hasta que no fueron más que tornillos, piezas de metal y cables en el suelo, Jeremy quedo satisfecho con su obra y se preparaba para retirase, cuando de repente escucho a alguien detrás de él., y no solo eso, la melodía de la caja de música de La Marioneta comenzó a escucharse.

 _-Ha pasado mucho tiempo_ -esa voz… no… Era la voz de Michael.

Jeremy se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba, La Marioneta, mirándolo fijamente.

 _-Desde la última vez que nos vimos, hermano mayor._

-¿Michael?

 _-Así es Jeremy._

-¿Qué… que…? ¿Cómo puedes estar… tú?

- _Tú me hiciste esto-_ dijo mientras caminaba hacia él, Jeremy comenzó a retroceder.

-¿Pero…?

 _-Después de que me matarás mi alma no fue a descansar en paz, sino que quedo encerrada en esto_ -dijo señalando su cuerpo- _¿Recuerdas lo mucho que le tenía miedo a esos muñecos? Me convertiste en una de esas cosas, y durante todos esos años que estuve solo, me di cuenta que, el verdadero monstruo siempre había estado en casa, tú eras el verdadero monstruo todo este tiempo, luego cuando reabrieron la pizzería comencé a tener amigos de verdad, ellos se hicieron mis amigos, los animatronicos se convirtieron en los mejores amigos que he tenido, me di cuenta de que no había porque tenerles miedo. Pero luego, el monstruo regreso a casa…_

-Michael… yo-por primera vez Jeremy sentía miedo de verdad, estaba sudando frio y su corazón parecía una locomotora, había llegado hasta el borde del escenario, por lo que no podía seguir retrocediendo.

 _-Mataste a cinco inocentes niños, hombre morado._

-Yo…. Yo…

 _-Así que, hermano, voy a vengarme, pero no por lo que me hiciste a mí, sino por lo que les hiciste a ellos-_ elevo uno de sus dedos y apunto al escenario.

Jeremy volteo a ver hacia el escenario y vio que ahí estaban, los cinco niños que había asesinado, eran de color gris por completo y no parecían nada felices, sus ojos eran solo dos agujeros negros con un punto blanco en el medio.

-No…

- _Este es el adiós, hermano._

Jeremy se echó a correr, detrás de él podía escuchar las pisadas de los niños que iban detrás de él, quería ir a la salida pero el miedo no le dejo concentrarse, así que entro al primer cuarto que encontró, ahí vio que había un traje, era de color amarillo y parecía ser un conejo, Jeremy recordó que cuando trabajo en la primera pizzería, solamente tenía que ponerse una máscara para que los muñecos lo dejaran en paz, así que se puso el traje, de manera rápida y sin cuidado.

Las almas de los niños entraron y parecía que no podían verlo, Jeremy comenzó a reírse, los había burlado otra vez, pero de repente, comenzó a sentirse más apretado, y que miles y miles de agujas penetraban en su cuerpo, Jeremy comenzó a gritar, el traje lo estaba matando.

 _-Te creíste muy listo, pero deberías saber que ese traje fue desechado por su inestabilidad-_ dijo La Marioneta entrando al cuarto- _No por nada lo llaman Springtrap._

Esa era la sensación mas espantosa que Jeremy había sentido en toda su vida, y solo deseaba que terminará.

 _-Ahora sabrás lo que es estar atrapado en un traje, pero a diferencia de nosotros, tu estarás completamente solo, adiós hermano mayor…_

La Marioneta y las almas de los niños se convirtieron en globos, y luego se elevaron, atravesaron el techo y desaparecieron, Jeremy se desplomo en el suelo mientras no paraba de sangrar, el dolor no se detuvo nunca.

 **Bueno, así es como creo que es la historia de FNAF, ahora que el cuarto juego ha salido, una cosa, no sé si alguien ya escribió algo como esto (ya que a mucha gente le gusta este juego y hace teorías, así que es posible que alguien ya haya salido con algo como esto) Pero que quede claro que no estoy copiando, esto es solo una idea que se me ocurrió al terminar el juego (No lo he terminado pero he visto muchos gameplays XD) Bueno eso es todo.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
